But I Don't Want Us To Be Just Friends!
by purpledolpin05
Summary: AU Sequel to "Just Friends, Right?". Chase knew it was wrong enough that he was falling for his best friend, Tracy, the sarcastic tomboyish fangirl of the team. He knew that she had sworn to love another. He knew that she was in love with Roman, the enemy. He knew this crush should be ignored, but he just can't help himself. Oh what to do? What to do? Chase/Tracy/Roman


**But I Don't Want Us To Be 'Just Friends'!**

 **Just Friends, Right? (Another Ending)**

 **Part 1: Just Another Rainy Day**

 **Purpledolpin05: Here you go folks, as requested here is the other Trase happy ending. This one contains some cut out Trase scenes off-screen. Will be somewhat AU. Anyway, shout outs to the reviewers. Is a somewhat AU ending for my story 'Just Friends, Right?' story.**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats or Mighty Med. This one-shot is sort of another ending for The Attack. I just own my OCs, enjoy.**

 **BTW, if you're not familiar with my stories, Tracy and Jones are a pair of siblings with born superpowers BEFORE implanted Bionic chips, Sakura is Adam's not official girlfriend and half cat, and we have a few Bionic preteens and one shapeshifter (Jamie of Mighty Med). Oh, and Adam and Leo are with the Elite Force team.**

 **Songs to listen to while reading: Let It Go (Let Her Go) by Sam Tsui, We're Just Friends by Anders Lystell (although it's from a girl's POV), Make You Stay by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher, Best Friend by Jason Chen, The Real You by Alex Goot**

* * *

Chase Davenport knew it was wrong, but he knew he had developed strong feelings for his friend, Tracy Chimokuri Zukikatafuto. He had tried to deny about how he felt for his close friend, but as time went by it grew harder to suppress his feelings for her. Tracy was tomboyish, feisty, sarcastic and eccentric; she likes editing and posting videos, which she claimed were from another TV shows she watches. She wasn't girly or graceful, she was practically against anything girly and thinks heels are meant for stabbing people in the torsos instead of walking; but she was one of a kind.

He tried to push away his crush on his best friend; since he knew well she has a crush on someone she's known a long time ago and still holds a flame for him. But to his disappointment and shock, his friend's so-called crush was none other than Roman, AKA the enemy. He agreed to help her keep this secret crush to prevent their team members freaking out. Mainly Kaz.

"Hey Chase, I'm home!" the scar girl stated as she opens up the door.

"Where have you been?! It's late!" He glared at her, before he quickly regretted that.

"Raining…cycled…campus…back…forgot…raincoat…Brr…cold!" the girl panted as she replied.

[Translation; It was raining after school and I cycled as fast as I could from campus back home since I forgot to bring my raincoat. Brrrr, I'm so cold right now!]

Chase went to get some warm dried towels before wrapping them around her shoulders.

"Here, this would keep your warm." Chase coughed as he looked away, even though Tracy was wearing a dark blue shirt but she is still a girl after all. "You should probably change into some new clothes."

"Good idea. But uh…I sort of sent all my clothes to the laundry center downstairs." Tracy wrapped the towel over herself as she replied.

Chase blinked as he rushed over to his room and collected a long-sleeved shirt and some shorts before he came back. He looked away awkwardly as he handed the clothes to the girl. "Uh…you can wear my clothes."

"Seriously? Thanks so much. I'd hug you, but you'd complain about the 'germs'. So, thanks. It is much better than whatever Bree and Skylar wears. And Kura likes wearing Adam's shirts." Tracy smiled as she walked off to change in his bathroom (the girl was exhausted from cycling 20 miles from campus and Chase's bathroom was the closest to where she was).

She came out a few minutes' later wearing Chase's clothes with her hair half up, he hid a blush.

"Huh, they sort of fit. I gotta say, was expecting your clothes to not fit me." Tracy teased.

"Just because my pants size is smaller than Kaz and the others, it does not mean I'm doll-size." Chase frowned.

"Ok, thank you. Where is everyone?" She looked around.

"They went out on a movie." Chase shrugged.

"Ok and they didn't invite you; or me?" She frowned.

"Guess so." He shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"Well, they sure are _very_ considerate." The girl exclaimed in sarcasm, before she sat right next to him.

"How about we watch a movie? You pick." Chase suggested.

"Hhm…X-Men: Days of Future's Past." Tracy thought as she grinned.

"Cool!" Chase smiled as he started to play the movie.

* * *

 **By the end of the movie…**

"So, what do you think?" Tracy asked.

"I like that movie alright. I think Magneto, Beast and Dr. X are my favorite mutants." Chase smiled.

"Cool, I have a list of fictional crushes from watching the series. But personally, I think Warpath is _really_ cute." Tracy thought as she hid a blush.

"He looks like Roman, with shorter hair and more mascara." Chase frowned at her.

"Hey! A girl has her preferences." Tracy defended. "But Blink is an amazing mutant, I mean dimension creating abilities is beyond beautiful."

"Kinda like your personality?" Chase joked a bit before he hid a small blush.

"Say what now?" Tracy asked.

"Nothing!" Chase looked away.

"I just really ship Beast with Mystique, they really need to be together." Tracy commented, sighing romantically.

"Uh huh, I agree." Chase blushed a bit when Tracy rested her head on his shoulder. He felt his pulse racing a bit, but tried to ignore it.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Sakura shouted, entering the living room.

"How was the movie?" Tracy asked.

"It was AWESOME!" Spin whooped.

"What did you watch?" Chase asked.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them." Jones smirked.

"YOU KNOW I WANTED TO WATCH THAT MOVIE!" Tracy hissed.

"Alright, you can watch it again with Chase." Bree shrugged. "by the way, Newt Scamander is just so _cute_!"

"in real life, the actor is already married!" Tracy corrected.

"Fine," Bree grumbled. "why are all the cute guys taken?"

"That's life." Jones snorted.

"Uh Tracy, why are you wearing Chase's clothes?" Adam noticed as he teased.

"Oh I got wet from the rain cycling home; clothes are all in laundry center so Chase borrowed me his clothes." She replied.

"Nice…now you don't have to wash that shirt anymore." Kaz teased Chase.

"Gross." Jamie gagged, punching Kaz in the face. "SHAMELESS CREEP!"

"Knock it off guys, if you'll excuse me I have to do some light reading on Quantum Physics in Mission Command." Chase rolled his eyes as he left.

"Alright, have fun learning, but please do not tell me too much." Tracy called out as she walked to her room to start her homework.

"Ok, guys. If you will excuse me, I need to check on Chase if he's done anything _indecent_ to my sister that requires her to wear his clothes." Jones hissed.

"Easy there, cowboy, Chase and Tracy are not even dating." Oliver stated.

"Good point, but I swear, if Chase does anything funny to my sister, I will personally kill Chase myself and make him dig his grave." Jones hissed as he warned.

"Noted." Everyone else gulped.

' _Why am I panicking and blushing so much?! She likes Roman, not me! Besides, she is just my friend.'_ Chase thought before he mentally shook his head. He continued to hit his head against the wall, denying about his feelings for the scar girl.

"I think Chase has finally lost his mind at being single." Leo whispered over to Kaz.

"He needs to get a date. Now the more important question," Kaz shook his head, before holding out a plate with 2 pieces of meat. "which meat should we use for our sandwich? Roasted beef or ham?"

"SERIOUSLY?! Of course, its roasted beef!" Leo exclaimed as Kaz nodded.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I did it again, I made a supposed one-shot into a story. So, this one is an AU ending for Just Friends, Right? (my fic of bromance/romance Chase/OC/Roman love triangle). I am so sorry this story was supposed to be posted months ago, but I am still somewhat stuck on Writers' Block on this story, so might as well share you guys what I got so far.**

 **Chapter Talk: - (sorry but I like to blabber)**

 **1 So this is an AU ending for Just Friends, Right? Because Tracy chooses Roman (I ship Roman/Tracy, don't judge, Roman needs love too!) in the end but I respect Chase/Tracy as a bromance at most. So, it's gonna be fun testing out this ship. For those who are not familiar with this story, you may read "Just Friends, Right?" as the prequel for the story. Basically, Tracy and Chase kissed after a game of Spin the Bottle, fake dated to prevent Skase from happening (plus Tracy is helping Skoliver happen) but they ended their 'relationship'.**

 **2 This is an AU where Leo and Adam are on the Elite Force team, along with the Fearsome Foursome (Spin, Jamie from Mighty Med, Bob, and Jenny an OC) and the Triple Terror (3 kid OCs who are Bionics: Jackie, Chloe and January) along with Tracy and Jones are a part of the Junior League of Heroes (helpers of Elite Force)**

 **3 Poor Chase, liking your best friend is always hard… But he'll move on… (sorry if I were to pick between Chase and Roman, Imma take Roman! He's like Haruichi Mamiya *swoons*; Chase, you're probably Itaru at most) [I play Otome games, Liar: Uncover the Truth, and Haruichi is my fave. No shame.]**

 **Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. (feel free to suggest some ideas too because this story is still stuck on writers block)**


End file.
